


performance high

by kittensuh



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mentions of Breeding, Mentions of knotting, Omega Suh Youngho | Johnny, Rough Sex, This is SPICY, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, inspired by a tweet, it goes by very fast, johnny has a vagina but he's still a boy, oh boy, superm mark, they are intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensuh/pseuds/kittensuh
Summary: mark's a different person when he performs - especially when he's superm mark.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 19
Kudos: 319





	performance high

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello annyeong this was entirely inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/cuntyhyuck/status/1214640980831461378?s=20) so they get all the credit for this even happening :) y'all know me, queen of the unpopular opinions so live on alpha mark! i will go down with this concept! 
> 
> please, as always, enjoy my filthy mind :)

it’s no secret that mark is like another person when he performs.

and not the basic he’s not himself. it’s more than that. it’s in the way his voice drops pitches and he moves with purpose, his hips strong and his thrusts even stronger. he looks incredible in every right, but he’s normally such a soft man and so small looking.

when he feels his music, that’s when he becomes this man. when he is larger than life and puts everything onto the stage to a point where he’s on autopilot, his body moving and his tongue falling around the songs he knows inside and out.

he’s not like this at every concert though. he’s a bit softer and sweeter around the edges when he’s 127 mark, kind of shy and moving through the songs with the right amount of gusto, but he’s different when he’s superm mark.

johnny, for his part, has never seen his younger member look like this.

mark is an alpha. yes, that’s pretty common knowledge. but he’s not like an asshole or even very obvious about it. he’s sweet and kind and has more of a doting, perceptive nature. seeing him like this is like nothing johnny ever could’ve imagined. and it makes his insides stir in stubborn curiosity run by his biology.

the concert wraps up soon enough and johnny watches from the outskirts. he congratulates everyone and falls into conversation with ten about how exciting it was to be there and see them all do their thing. these are people he knows intimately, all of them very important and close facets of his life.

mark, however, is not having any of that.

his scent is the first thing that makes johnny falter when he moves past quickly. he smells like dirt and sweat and his natural musk is incredibly strong, permeating through the air and through his every being. his clothes is soaked and johnny never thought he would be attracted to perspiration. until now, it seems.

ten and johnny are still close in conversation when suddenly, mark grabs at his bicep. it makes johnny jump but the omega settles when he sees it’s just mark; mark whose eyes are dilated and barely look human, his chest panting and his face dripping with sweat. “let’s go,” he says deeply and oh. johnny was not expecting that.

he’s known mark for years, ages it seems. they’ve messed around before and seen each other at their highs and lows. johnny would say he knows everything about mark, has seen him through everything.

except, that’s certainly not the case now. mark growls deeply from his chest out around the two words. johnny gasps in surprise, but he’s weak to mark’s advances and he lets the younger pull him away. johnny just gets to face ten but his best friend only winks at him before turning in the opposite direction.

johnny’s really in for it now.

it’s not the sexiest place in the world, but mark eventually finds the door he’s been set on and pulls it open. he pushes johnny in hard and the elder clatters against the brooms leaning against the opposite wall. it should hurt, but johnny is so painfully aroused and wound up by the ineffable pheromones mark is giving off, nothing else makes sense in his brain.

the door shuts with a hard slam and the turn of a lock before johnny feels mark press against him. a whine slips out of his throat while he arches back into the hot alpha touch. johnny’s been stewing in his feelings for a decent amount of the night, but now he’s starting to feel it in the twitch in his crotch, the throbbing that matches his erratic heartbeat and makes him leak profusely down his thighs. mark’s touch on him is heavy, hot, rough, and johnny feels the effects run through his body.

mark, for his part, is past the half chub he gained on stage and is moving straight to the knot stage. his cock is heavy and his knot is already inflating like a balloon hard and thick and ready to be plunged into some warm orifice. he tucks his face into the crook of johnny’s neck and he inhales deeply, his nostrils filling up with his heavy omega scent wrapped in the smallest hint of sweat.

“fuck,” mark growls deeply. hot breath fans over the curve of johnny’s neck and the omega positively shudders, his entire body forcing itself simultaneously towards the feeling of _markmarkmark_ and into the wall. “ _ fuck _ , you’re incredible, johnny. did you like seeing me up there?” mark sets his hands low on johnny’s hips, his fingers wrapping around the curvature and fingertips tucked close to the heat that spreads from between johnny’s legs. “my voice,” mark continues in a growl only an alpha can muster. then, “and my dancing?” he tacks on, his hands tightening and his crotch coming forward to grind hard against the wet patch forming on johnny.

the omega scrambles from there. he presses hard to the wall and cries loudly, his hand reaching down to grip at mark’s wrist. “m-mark, please, i know you want it. please, just-”

mark growls again, this time louder and rougher. johnny whimpers, but he falls silent and lets mark do as he wishes.

even if that means feeling mark’s hand move forward suddenly and gets his fingertips on his crotch. mark moans again and he runs his fingers over the wet fabric, feeling the easy give and the pliant nature of johnny’s nether regions. johnny whines and he ruts down onto the fingers knowing they’re so close to exactly where johnny most needs them. but the alpha behind him knows what he’s doing and he pulls away soon enough with a condescending laugh.

as he pulls his hand back, mark turns johnny around so that his back touches the wall that has been cleared in their hasty movement.

facing him head on makes everything more real for johnny. he’s never seen mark like this, not in all the years he’s known him and the time they’ve been intimate. his eyes are dilated, nearly all black and his chest is rising and falling rapidly like he can’t quite catch his breath. but it’s his crotch, his thick hard cock that makes a delicious bump in his pants, that makes the animal in johnny whimper anew.

he forgets about his own arousal, the way he leaks a trail down his thighs and sits in the wetness, and he looks up to mark. “alpha,” he says, dazed. “let me- let me suck your cock.”

mark moves in record time, pulling his pants down and getting his cock out. he stands at full hardness and the throbbing knot at his base makes johnny crash forward without any thought.

unsurprisingly, johnny goes straight for getting the tip into his mouth. he almost loves this more than being fucked, getting mark’s musk under his nose, his tongue flattening under the heavy weight, and his head devoid of any thoughts that aren’t suck, choke, satisfy, repeat.

“fuck, yes, johnny. love it when you get like this, make me fill up your mouth,” mark groans from above him. his hands settle flat on either side of johnny’s head and he pulls back before pushing forward deeply, an exhale leaving johnny’s nose and brushing over the knot his lips are pressed to. he already feels full to the brim and it makes him salivate even more, his body unconsciously pushing down into an invisible force.

mark runs his hands through johnny’s shaggy hair and the omega knows what that means. he sits back and opens his mouth wide, looking up to mark with sincerity and need in his eyes. when mark laughs, deep and mean and menacing, johnny cries. “gonna fuck your mouth so good, hope you’re ready.”

johnny nods hopelessly, bouncing on his knees excitedly. "yes, yes please, ma-" said alpha shuts him up quickly, his cock back in johnny's mouth and his thrusts nearly equal to those he used on stage. johnny could barely handle it, drool dripping down his chin and his constant gagging only serving to turn mark on more. his sounds reverberated through the small room and he honestly wouldn't be surprised if anyone out in the hall could hear him as well.

however, the heavy and heated movement doesn't last long as mark nears his orgasm far too fast. he pulls out much to johnny's chagrin and pulls the other up hard. for the third time, johnny is pushed hard against the wall, his head knocking back into it and his vision blurring for a second on top of his arousal. he can't complain though when mark connects their lips, the two of them crashing together. johnny wraps himself around mark and holds the alpha tight even if just to whine into his mouth and pathetically grind against his bulge.

mark notices his impatience and he pulls back to laugh again. "want me that bad, johnny? are you wet for me? soaking through your panties? your pants, too?" mark's hand is suddenly back on his crotch and johnny has to inhale to not scream at the feeling. "fuck, you're naughty, johnny. getting my fingers all wet. did my show make you all hot, huh?"

mark's insufferable on the best of days, but now he's just unbearable to the extreme and johnny is tempted to take matters into his own hand. he absolutely needs mark, needs him inside so bad like he might die if he doesn't get it.

"i'm fucking burning up, mark, please. alpha, i need it." and that's all johnny has to say before mark traces his hands down his sides and pulls his pants down in one go. his slick makes a gross and thick sound as it seems to flow from his hole, lubing himself up well and ready for mark.

johnny steps out of his pants and he thinks that that's it, but mark brings his hands back to his thighs and unexpectedly lifts him. johnny can feel mark's massive cock hot right where he needs him and he clings to mark's shoulders for support while the alpha ruts against his wetness. "f- _ uh _ -ck, johnny," mark hiccups. he brings one hand up to his cock and leads himself through johnny's folds, easily sliding against his clit and his open, weeping hole. "i'm gonna fuck you so good, swear to god. are you ready?"

the omega is surprised he is even asking, but he nods profusely, letting mark knows he needs this right now.

and then, as if there is nothing else either of them needs in their lives, mark sinks in. johnny positively screams with the sensation, his body curling in on itself and around mark. "alpha, alpha, alpha-" johnny yells loudly. it's like he can feel mark's cock in his stomach it's that big and he feels his head spin around the heavy arousal that fills his mind.

against the wall, johnny has little strength. there is nothing to hold him up, to hold him still, to keep him even secure and suspended except for mark's brute alpha strength. he knows their size difference is pretty large, but mark acts twice his size, maybe even three times his size to hold johnny and bend his pliable body the way that he wants.

mark fucks like an alpha. his actions on stage aren't all that surprising, but johnny thinks people would expect it to be an exaggeration.

but johnny knows that's not the case. mark fucks like he needs to to breathe, like it's his being, the way he does everything. it's amazing and in his haze, johnny barely realizes mark has been murmuring in his ear.

"-wet, johnny, you're fucking dripping around my cock. no one fucks you like your alpha, huh? do you feel my knot? you want it to fill you up? breed you? you can tell everyone your precious  _ dongsaeng  _ mark fucks you this good." his words are spoken in nothing but a post-concert growl, his tone deep and his eyes unfocused even though he's looking right at him.

suddenly, mark lifts him up higher and he's hitting the special spot inside of johnny that makes him yelp loudly. "right there, mark, i'm gonna cum, please, i'm gonna-"

mark brings him closer to his chest and tightens his hold on him. "me too, johnny, fuck i'm gonna knot you, i'm-"

before he can finish, there's a sudden loud banging on the door.

"mark!" ten says loudly through the door. "let poor johnny go, you heathen! the van is leaving in five minutes!"

the banging and yelling stops, but it's almost like nothing happened with the way that mark only picks up speed and starts going at johnny hard. there's something different about his movements now though as he continues to hit johnny's g-spot rather than trying to press his knot in.

"m-mark, just knot me, please, d-do it," johnny cries in pleas. but mark pays him no mind and just continues his assault on the omega.

"no time. cum, omega, cum for your alpha and i'll give you my knot at home, yeah?" he says softly. he delivers a nip to johnny's earlobe and the omega shudders as the alpha noses his way down. "c'mon, baby, cum for me. you're so good, such a good omega, let go." he gets his lips around the pulse point in the omega's neck and when he bites down, that's when the dam lets loose.

johnny screams bloody murder as he gushes slick and his warm juices around mark's cock. it's so powerful that mark's cock slips out, even if it immediately reacts to the cool air and the natural feel of an omega just around it.

quick as ever, mark helps johnny back into his pants and panties. he pulls them up all the way, careful with the omega and making sure he doesn't injure himself in his obvious post-orgasm bliss.

mark tries to do the same, settle his cock back into his pants, but he finds that it's far more painful than he can handle.

"fuck, johnny, i gotta get off," he says groggily. he's not thinking straight, but he knows that much. he also knows that he heard a rumor once that if there's no place for him to attack his knot, he can still cum without having to knot and interlock.

johnny thinks he should just acquaint himself with the wall of this supply closet now as he's pushed against it just once more. he thinks that mark has completely forgotten and disregarded what ten has told them, but he finds the alpha only looking at him while he jacks himself off at an inhuman pace. "mark, i c-can't."

but mark's not looking at him like he wants to fuck him right then, oh no. he's looking at him like he would porn, like johnny in untouchable and devastatingly hot even without needing to be touched.

it happens within seconds. one second, johnny can barely keep his eyes on mark while the alpha makes it clear he's not touching him and the next, the front of his pants are being pulled down.

"mark! what are you doing?" he asks worriedly. he really hopes mark's not going for another fuck because he does not want anyone barging in on him like this.

that possibility quickly leaves his mind as he watches mark come forward and tuck the head of his dick between his hot pussy and his underwear. mark continues to jack off violently before he begins to pant like some kind of animal. "oh, fuck, johnny. i'm gonna cum. so fucking good for me." and then he does as he's said, his cum filling up the crotch of johnny's panties. it's disgusting and it's warm and it seeps down his thighs and mingles with his slick but johnny positively loves it. mark is trying hard to hold off his knot and as his cock begins to weep sloppily, johnny knows he's done so.

the alpha lets go of his cock and proceeds to pull the omega's clothes back on, allowing him to sit in the mess. "now you only smell like me. you'll be soaked by the time we get home."

when they rejoin the group, all the members and managers stare at them with obvious disgust in their eyes. johnny is absolutely mortified, to say the least, but mark faces none of that. he holds his omega close with a hand on the waist and smiles cockily, only thinking of how much better it will be back at the dorms. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twit](https://twitter.com/kitten_suh)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/kitten_suh)
> 
> alpha mark is where it's at, tell your friends :3 please do also let me know if you liked it through comments and kudos ty !


End file.
